


Nineteen Year Old Louis

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, nineteen year old louise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreams about fucking Louis when he was nineteen. And well.. this happens. I wrote this for my friend Emma on Kik this morning when I woke up because I wanted to ruin hers. For the fun of it. She loved it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen Year Old Louis

Harry was sitting on his couch, looking through old photos of Louis when the lad was nineteen. He couldn’t help the wave of arousal that went through him at the sight of his boy that young.

And the glasses? God, those had Harry’s pants getting tight.

He looked at the clock and knew Louis wouldn’t be home for another hour so he figured, why not? He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down, not able to keep in the sigh of relief at the pressure being released.

Harry pulled up the picture on his computer and set it on the bed in front of him. He lifted his hips so he could pull his jeans and boxers down to his thighs.

His cock was standing a proud 8 inches, three fingers thick with two veins running along the underside of it. The foreskin covered most of the red, leaking tip.

He reached over and grabbed the lube, pouring some onto his hand before setting it back in the spot they hide it; their top dresser drawer. He leaned back on the pillows and focused his eyes on the screen as he wrapped a tentative hand around himself.

He let out a small gasp at the cool substance against his heated skin but it felt really good and just heightened his senses. He licked his lips before looking at the way those glasses looked on his gorgeous boyfriend.

His hand immediately went to work, stroking up and down his cock with ease. He let out a tiny moan and bit his bottom lip.

He moved his hand faster, his other hand moving down to play with his balls, rolling them in his hand. He threw his head back as he flicked his wrist, his breathing getting heavier and his moans getting louder.

He looked back at the screen, gripping himself harder and stroking faster as he imagined nineteen year old Louis giving him a hand-job. His hands would probably feel so soft.

He then imagined himself pushing his cock in between Louis’ lips, wondering how good the lad was at sucking cock back then. He then imagined Louis bouncing up and down on his cock with his fringe sweaty against his forehead and his glasses slipping off his face.

With one touch of wiping his thumb over his slit, Harry was cumming with a loud cry of Louis’ name, covering his chest in the sticky substance. He panted heavily and tried to catch his breath, slowly coming down from his high.

He noticed the time and shut his laptop, running to the bathroom to clean up and grabbing an air freshener, spraying it around. He just sat down as Louis came in the door.

Louis smiled and Harry smiled back as he got up and greeted him with a kiss. They both walked back to the bedroom and stripped down to their boxers, climbing into bed.

As Louis slept, Harry couldn’t help but wish he could at least have one chance with nineteen year old Louis. As Harry fell asleep that night, little did he know that his dream was going to come true.

The next morning, Harry woke up and looked around a room that wasn’t his. He slowly got up, seeing he was only in his boxers.

What on earth happened? He heard someone speak and then he saw nineteen year old Louis step into the room.

Oh god. This was Louis’ house.

But.. How? How did this happen? And how was it that Louis was nineteen?

He took in the blue jeans with the stripped shirt and TOMS, smiling a bit. He saw Louis’ fringe he missed so much and the glasses.

Louis noticed Harry and he jumped before sighing, “Hazza. I swear… Why do you look so much different and older?” That’s right.

To Louis now, Harry is sixteen with baby fat. Not nineteen with abs and all theses tattoos. Harry could have fun with this.

He smirked and said, “Decided to change overnight. You like it?” Louis flushed red and oh, how Harry loved it.

He watched as Louis cleared his throat, “H-Harry… What?” Harry got up and licked his lips, “C’mere…”

Louis slowly walked over and yelped as he was pulled to Harry’s chest. Harry smirked and ran his fingers over Louis’ cheeks, feeling the boy tremble in his arms.

He couldn’t hide his erection if he tried. He grabbed Louis’ hand and placed it on his throbbing cock through his boxers and growled, “See how hard you make me, baby boy?”

Louis looked at Harry in shock but Harry could clearly see Louis’ hard cock through his jeans so he knew this was okay. He grabbed Louis and threw him on the bed, slipping Louis’ shoes off.

The blue eyed lad shook his head, “M-Maybe we shouldn’t—” He was cut off when Harry’s lips pressed against his own, effectively shutting him up. Louis whimpered and he placed his hands in Harry’s curls, tugging him closer.

He couldn’t deny his obvious attraction to Harry and well, why not? Harry smirked as Louis gave up resisting.

He slid his tongue into Louis’ mouth and explored it as he unbuttoned the lad’s jeans, sliding them off him. He pulled back from the kiss to pull Louis’ shirt up over his head before kissing down his jaw and neck.

Louis titled his head back and he gasped as Harry found his sweet spot. He moaned as Harry nibbled on the skin and made sure there was a mark.

Harry kissed down Louis’ collarbones, licking at the skin as he quietly whispered, “It Is What It Is.” Louis was confused but let it go as soon Harry started kissing down his chest again.

Harry avoided Louis’ nipples because he knew it made him cum too early. He kissed down his stomach, nuzzling his nose against it as he kissed down Louis’ happy trail.

Louis was breathing heavier and God, he wanted this so much. He lifted his hips to help Harry take his boxers off.

His seven inch cock laid hard against his stomach, leaking and throbbing. Harry placed a teasing lick to it and Louis gasped, gripping onto the bed sheets.

Harry smirked and he sucked on three of his fingers before he teased his middle finger around Louis’ hole. Louis tensed, “Harry…”

Harry took one of Louis’ balls into his mouth, licking over it and tugging on the skin with the teeth. Louis cried out as he moaned louder and Harry was able to push his fingers inside.

He started to push it in and out at a steady pace, letting Louis adjust to the intrusion. He licked around the tip of Louis’ cock as he slipped in a second finger, scissoring them as he tried to stretch Louis wider.

As soon as Louis started moaning again, he took Louis’ cock into his mouth and slipped in a third, making Louis cry out Harry’s name as he prostate was hit, cumming hard inside Harry’s mouth.

Harry moaned at Louis’ taste, slowly pulling off and swallowing it. He pulled his fingers out and watched as Louis tried to catch his breath.

Louis thought that was it so he was utterly confused as to why Harry turned him onto his hands and knees. Harry pulled his own boxers off and then spit into his hand, lubing his cock up just enough.

He lined himself up with Louis’ hole, not giving Louis the chance to go soft as he gripped his hips and pushed in all in one thrust, bottoming out. Louis cried out in pain and over-stimulation.

Tears ran down his cheeks at the burn of the stretch, whimpering as he gripped the sheets tight. Harry rubbed Louis’ back as he started with shallow and slow thrusts, letting Louis adjust.

When he heard Louis’ crying stop, he took that as a good sign. He started thrusting hard and fast, watching the way Louis’ bum bounced with each thrust.

Soon enough, Louis was moaning and begging for more. Harry kept thrusting, gripping tighter to Louis’ hips, surely leaving marks in his beautiful skin.

He raised his hand up and brought it down, slapping Louis’ arse, watching as the skin turned white and then a bright red. Louis cried out, falling onto his forearms as he pushed his bum back for more.

Harry smirked, “Fucking slut.” He smacked Louis’ arse again, thrusting harder as he started hitting Louis’ prostate each time. He growled and grabbed Louis’ hair, tugging on it, “Who’s slut are you?”

Louis only let out a whimper of pleasure, ready to cum. Harry smacked his arse again, “I asked you a fucking question! Who’s slut are you?”

Louis couldn’t take it anymore and he screamed out, “You’re slut!” along with Harry’s name before cumming, untouched, all over the sheets. He blacked out for a second, the pleasure too much.

Harry moaned at Louis’ tight heat clenching around him and he thrust a few more times before pulling out and turning Louis onto his back. He straddled his chest and stroked himself a few times before cumming all over Louis’ face, getting it on his lips, cheeks and some in the lad’s hair.

He caught his breath and laid down beside a panting Louis. He watched as Louis ran his fingers through the cum on his face, licking them clean and fuck, if he had the energy, he’s fuck Louis all over again.

As Louis started falling asleep, Harry held him close and whispered, “Mine.” Louis couldn't help but smile as he nodded, whispering, “Yours.”


End file.
